comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Colibri
Retired Marvel OC Angela Di'Colibri has a bit of a reputation. She is paid regularly to speak at Universities all over the globe on many, many differing subjects. Many large organizations and law enforcement have contracted her to solve murders, find missing persons or consult on large problems. She has been known to have associated with S.H.I.E.L.D., Professor Xavier and Magneto on a few different issues. Angela is also known to be an avid Archaeologist with digs all over the world. It wouldn't be strange for someone to have heard of her and know a thing or two about her - many things in her 'Skills' portion would be known to anyone looking into her. Colibri is a known source for information that you can't find anywhere else, specifically of an Arcane nature. Tomes dating back to prehistory reside in the library and talk about all manner of magical phenomena. When governments run into something that's running amok of a magical nature, they generally call Colibri. Background - House Colibri is very old but, historical accounts of them are difficult to come by. - 1220AD Colibri House formed during the Crusades. The Colibri family is given magical prowess and The Ark, a massive library of Arcane texts. - 1290AD Colibri House disappears until now where they back the Egyptian Mamluks and Al-Ashraf Khalil in several campaigns the last of which is the taking of Acre. With the Fall of Acre from European hands, this marks the end of The Crusades. - 1427AD House Colibri sets the stage for the success of the Medicis, who soon become a legendary family during the Renaissance. - 1503AD The Colibris become an official House, spreading their influence in an ever expanding direction. In as little as a hundred years they had setup a presence on every continent and the houses began to separate, becoming each an individual entity onto themselves and sometimes even warring against each other. Each house has some loyalty to the First however, as they are the ones who hold The Ark of Magical Knowledge and know the most about their powers. - Angela De'Colibri graduates her Primary education at the age of ten, begins college work and training to be the next Keeper (Head Librarian) of the Ark in thirty years after her brother resigns. - Angela's brother is killed five years later by superhuman Assassins in the employ of one of the Asian Colibri Houses. Angela becomes the next Keeper though shows very little magical aptitude. - Angela begins her education in earnest, five years later becoming one of the smartest women on the planet at the age of twenty. - She begins her Consulting with Corporations, Governments and Law Enforcement. Two years later she is approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. to aid in the development of a kinetic dampening material that can be used for their Agent's boots. - Angela begins visiting Archaeology digs, soon begins her own sites in South America. She ends up being captured by local militia, unhappy with her meddling. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents rescue her, claiming they can't let their new favorite Scientist down. - Angela works here and there on secret projects for S.H.I.E.L.D. before continuing with her own plans. - Both Earths merge and chaos breaks out. Angela retreats to The Ark to protect her charge. Eventually, the chaos evens out and Angela spends a few years making sense of the merger. Many things had changed and stayed the same. - Currently, Angela is in the process of narrowing her search for a magical item of some renown while at the same time keeping up her Consulting. Personality Unstable - Angela is incredibly smart, though it doesn't come with some drawbacks. Mentally she can be unstable sometimes. This can show itself as wild rants, tantrums but also startling genius. Eccentric - She has odd, sometimes fleeting interests. One day she might be studying sea salt's degradation over time only to switch to the sociological study of metro areas across the globe. She can also be picky, with food, traffic, weather conditions etc. Condescending - She's incredibly intelligent and she knows this. Sometimes this can show itself as her being quite condescending for little to no reason. Sometimes it stems from confusion, where she can't understand why everyone doesn't see the things she does, and sometimes it's from her just simply being mean. Smart - Her smarts can be a little startling sometimes to those who aren't used to it when she starts going on and on about some seemingly small factoid. Angela is quite studied in most major subjects of Science, Language and World History and is paid well when she consults for global Corporations and large governments. Giddy - Despite the above, she's borderline giddy whenever she gets to leave The Ark. She's had to spend so much time there growing up that being able to leave even for a murder case, is something to be cherished. She's quite talkative and doesn't mind having a long-winded conversation with a total stranger, or every total stranger she meets. Logs *2014-02-19 - Legends and Lore - An archeologist and historian has tracked down the Living armor. *2014-02-25 - Night at the Library - Unable to resist the lure of the woman who was seeking out The Armor John chooses to pay a visit to the Library and learns some of this master of history. Gallery Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired